All About Luck
by ksjf2012
Summary: Logan is stuck between a rock (James) and a hard place (Kendall). It's a crime drama romance story thats Jagan and Kogan! Review please!
1. Chapter 1

I'm not sure what was more annoying. The fact that I couldn't seem to get warm, or comfortable, or that everyone around me was loud. And there were too many of them around me to begin with. All I wanted to do was drink my latte, read my new murder mystery and listen to the soft jazz overhead. Definitely not going to be happening. As I looked around the over packed Starbucks, I suddenly wanted to be back home, in front of a fire, maybe drinking wine. Just thinking about being home made me sit up slowly and close my book, sighing out. I tossed my book onto the table and started to put my big puffy black coat back on. With my head down, I didn't see the person who sat down at my table but for sure heard them. As I started to raise my head and stand, the man spoke. Freezing me right in my tracks. "Mind if I sit here?" My arms were through the holes of the coat and my mouth was hanging open. It was just my luck that the man who happened to sit at my table putting a pair of sunglasses down was drop dead gorgeous. He had short dirty blond hair pushed up and back off his face showing off flawless skin, bright green eyes, and pearly white teeth.

"Uhm...no...go ahead." I lowered my hands fast and watched the man pull his phone out of his jacket pocket and look down at it, still smiling. Without him looking, I was able to get a better look at him. He was wearing a suit underneath his long black pea-coat. He also looked to be at least a foot taller than me. And just from the angle that his neck was bent at I could see a tattoo on it. He was down right handsome and it made me a little ballsy. "I don't think I've ever seen you in here." He looked up fast, still smiling making me lean forward. "I literally come in here, everyday and read. Never seen your face before." He laughed glancing around at the crowded space around us before turning back to me and leaning forward.

"Yeah I uhh...I just moved here. One thing that is very similar to D.C. is the Starbucks. At least I hope it is." I nodded seeing him give me a look up and down, before stopping back on my face. I could tell I was blushing, but ignored it. "You know those books aren't very realistic." He nodded down to my James Patterson book making me frown and pick it up.

"Do you think that's why I read them?" He frowned tilting his head and I chuckled, slowly standing. "It's an escape. People aren't actually like the dirt bags in these stories. Or like the heroes either, for that matter."

"So do you read them to escape into the dirt bags stories? Or the heroes?" I smiled down at him as I grabbed my coffee and tucked my book under my arm. "What's your name?"

"Logan." He nodded and also stood up verifying to me that he is in fact about a foot taller than me. I opened my mouth to ask him his name, but was cut off by the barista from behind me.

"Kendall? I have a venti black coffee for you." He smirked and gently walked around me and went to the bar. I turned and watched him grab the coffee and slip a few bills into the tip jar. When he turned back to me I straightened up and tightened my grip on my coffee. He got right in front of me and still had that breathtaking smile on his face.

"Nice meeting you Logan. Maybe I'll see you around." I nodded and watched him turn and start to walk through the crowd, quietly saying excuse me as he went. I watched him, like a lovesick teenager until he walked out leaving me to feel like I was completely alone. I sighed out knowing I probably would never see him again and looked down to grab my phone off the table. As I did, I saw he had left his aviator sunglasses and quickly picked them up. I rushed out towards the doors hoping I would catch him before he left. As soon as I got out to the sunny, but freezing day I squinted and looked around at the busy small parking lot. I saw several cars, a few trucks and vans all pulling out but didn't see the tall blond cutie. I shrugged slightly putting his sunglasses into the pocket of my jacket and slowly walked down to my tiny black sports car parked right up in front of the coffee shop. As I got in I glanced around the parking lot looking for him once more, but failed to find him. I chalked it up as me getting a new pair of sunglasses and got in my car, starting it fast, and sped out of the parking lot, not looking back.

I drove through town ignoring the piles of snow here and there. I also ignored the sad desperate homeless people because it was easier to ignore them, then to help them. And as I stopped every now and then I would send a text to people and only got a few responses from friends. But there was one particular person I wanted to hear from, but never did. That wasn't surprising to me. Didn't make it hurt less. But like always I would act like nothing happened. Super healthy.

By the time I got home, the bright and sunny day had turned into an overcast, cold and windy one. I knew we were going to be getting a storm and was glad I got home when I did. I parked in the huge three car garage, ignoring the other tiny sports car I parked next to. And as soon as I turned off my car, I cringed hearing the loud thumping heavy bass rap song blaring from inside the house. I got out of my car, slamming the door shut hard behind me and walked to the door leading into the house. I hit the button on the panel by the door to shut the garage and shoved inside the house hearing nothing but the disgusting song vibrating around the house. I shimmied out of my black coat and walked down the hallway turning right at the first entryway. I glanced around seeing the huge open kitchen, living room and dining room empty. I frowned tossing my coat to the table and walked into the living room. The TV was on, muted, with a football game being shown. I frowned and turned to walk out of the living room, knowing he would be upstairs. I saw the nice and neat stacks of money on the coffee table, and the little bags of white pills lining the island counter but kept on walking. As I started to climb the stairs I could feel that usual bubble of anger raise up in my stomach but knew I would do nothing about it.

I walked into the huge master bedroom and swallowed hard seeing a pair of all black Nike in the middle of the room, next to a pair of black jeans. I huffed out walking to them and scooped up the jeans, kicking the Nike to the open walk in closet. As i walked to the bed, throwing his jeans to the end of the bed I walked around it hearing the shower get turned off. However seeing the white shirt on the floor by the open bathroom door made me stop. I only stopped because I knew the white shirt wasn't completely white. I bent down and scooped up the bloody shirt clenching my jaw shut hard. As I stood back up, I looked up fast seeing his form walking out of the bathroom. To my pleasure and annoyance he was only wrapping a towel around his waist and it was so low on his waist, making my head go fuzzy for just a second. "Hey baby." The fuzziness left my head as soon as his hand cupped my face. I shoved it off me fast and stepped back raising his shirt.

"What the hell is this?" He sighed walking past me without saying a word. I followed him with my eyes until he disappeared into the closet. I let out a hard breath and shook my head. "What happened to you not doing this shit anymore?"

"It was kind of out of my control."

"You're a fucking liar." I threw his bloody shirt to the hamper in the bathroom and walked to my side of the bed. I sat down hard and kicked my shoes off my feet. "How is it that I keep falling for the same shit, over and over. Oh baby I promise I wont drink like that again. I promise I'll be home tonight. I promise I won't hurt anyone else."

"To be fair...the guy didn't feel any pain." I went still as I started to pull my socks off, but looked over my shoulder. He was standing by his dresser, a pair of boxers on, with his back to me.

"Is that supposed to be funny?" He looked over his shoulder to me and smirked nodding. "You're such a prick." I said it quietly as I turned back to my feet and ripped my socks off.

"You know this is what I have to do. You told me you'd stick by me for all of it Logan. The good and bad times." I stood up, slamming my feet on the ground and turned to face him. Before I said anything I stopped and stared at him. James was unlike anyone else. He was tall, buff, and so devilishly handsome it was almost distracting. He looked like a God. And had a dick that never disappointed. But no matter how good looking he is, it's time like these that I remembered he's not a good guy. "Would you rather have his blood on my shirt or get a call from someone saying I'm dead in a ditch?" I looked up from his sculpted chest not realizing I got lost in looking at it, and eyed him. He tossed what looked like a white button up shirt to the bed and walked around it to get to me. I quickly looked away and sat back down putting my hands in my lap. "Everything I do, I do it for you. To make you happy, to keep you safe." His hands went to my knees and I watched him squat down in front of me. He made me lock eyes with him and I hated it. His eyes were the prettiest color of hazel that made my stomach flutter. And when ever he gave me this pouty, sad looking face, I always gave in. Like I was about to. "I love you Logan. You know that, right?"

"Why do we have to keep doing this though?" He sighed out looking down which made me reach out and grab his face. I tilted it up and pulled it closer to me. "Can't you just stop...we have more money than God and we have each other. We can just pack up and move somewhere else."

"You know why we can't." I closed my eyes and dropped my hands from his face putting my head down. His hands were off my knees and for a moment we were quiet and still. And then his hands were on my sides and he lifted me to stand. I quickly opened my eyes and put my hands on his bare, still wet chest. I pushed but his hands were faster. They went to my back and pulled me in quick. I wrapped my arms around his body and put my face in his neck, closing my eyes. There was a soft kiss to the top of my head before he spoke. "I love you. And I'm not going to do anything to harm you, or get myself in trouble. Just like I always promise." I nodded digging my fingers into the small of his back kissing his open neck softly. "And because I know you don't like seeing it...I'll make sure to get everything cleaned up before I come home." I opened my eyes and tilted my head back to look up into his. I nodded softly making him smile out and put his hands into the back pockets of my jeans. "Did you have any plans tonight?" I smirked shaking my head. Before I could ask why, he picked me up, from under my butt and forced my kegs around his waist. I squealed out swallowing my fears and anger towards him and put my hands on his neck. "Good. Cause there is a party tonight that I really want to go to so I can show you off at." I frowned gently pressing my hand down on his neck making him squeeze onto my ass. "You gonna let me get ready? Or do you have a reason to distract me?" I let his neck go and moved in fast attaching my lips to his Adam's apple. I closed my eyes sucking hard. "Good start to the distraction." I chuckled as he threw me to the bed and quickly climbed on it, over top of me. As he tugged on my jeans as I popped the button off and pulled the zipper down, I realized that once again we were going to ignore the pink elephant in the room.

I was in love with a hardcore criminal. He was a drug dealing, murdering criminal who ran a crime family, ruthlessly. And no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop loving him.


	2. Chapter 2

I have known for as long as I've been with James, that people stare. Weather it's the bigots who yell God hates fags, which kind of makes me laugh now a days, or if it's the other guys around town who are also gay, who don't realize what their staring does to the beast walking hand in hand with me. It makes his already Texas sized ego, double. And it makes him turn into this giant asshole who freaks out if just one of the guys staring, starts staring at me. Sometimes I wished James wasn't who he was, and didn't look as good as he did. But like now, as we walked into an already loud, over packed mansion, and he put his hand in the back pocket of my jeans, I knew if he wasn't who he was or as good looking, I probably wouldn't be with him. I was just as shitty as he is sometimes.

I walked into the open door before James did and glanced around smiling small. Alot of people here I recognized. Alot of them, I could tell, didn't like me. Mostly because I was always trying to get James to leave his job. But it didn't bother me. Because as soon as James got next to me, or told them to act right, they would listen. I always wondered what would happen if James and I weren't together. As he walked us further into the huge house, an arm around my neck, quietly saying hi to people as we went by, I realized these people...the drug dealers, the murderers for hire and the pimps and prostitutes would eat me alive.

James led us down the two steps that separated the living room to the open kitchen and dining room still holding me close to him. I lazily wrapped an arm around his waist and set my head on his shoulder, smiling small. I had flashes of not a couple hours ago of him and I rolling in the sheets. It made me push harder into him as he stopped in front of the island that had a keg on it. "You want a beer?" I nodded without looking up at him and let him let me go so he could grab two red solo cups. As he started to fill the first one up, I put one of my hands into the back pocket of his jeans and leaned on his shoulder yawning quietly. "So I need to go find Johnny and talk to him for a bit, but then you have my full attention." I rolled my eyes pushing off him fast and took the full red cup from him, tipping it back fast into my mouth. "I know what you're thinking..." I shook my head lowering the beer and licked my lips staring up at him. "Babe..."

"No go ahead. Go do your business. I'll be off pretending like I don't know what's going on here." I gave him a big fake smile and turned fast walking out of the kitchen. As I shoved out past people angry, my anger got worse not hearing him trying to stop me, or not feel him try to grab me. It made me take my red solo cup and put it back to my lips, squeezing my eyes shut hard as i took a huge sip. I ran into someone which made me open my eyes fast. I swallowed hard and forced a smile at the huge tattooed guy who shook his head at me turning away. I sighed out and walked to the two French doors shoving them open and stepped out quick. I glanced around seeing no one out here and slammed the doors shut hard behind me.

It was freezing and soft little snow flakes were falling around me, but I didn't care. I sat in one of the many deck chairs and put my hood on, and shoved my hands into the front pocket of my black hoodie. I didn't bring a coat cause I thought I'd be inside all night, maybe making out in some random room, getting drunk. Of course, I should have known better. James doesn't just go to house party's, or super exclusive clubs just to hang out and have a good time. It's always about business. I saw him slip a folded envelope into his jacket pocket along with a rolled stack of cash, but didn't think anything of it. And if I had known Johnny, Johnny of all people would be here, I wouldn't have even come. Yet here I was, all alone in the cold, bitter and just a tad horny. I'm sure if I ordered an Uber I could get home before James noticed I was gone, and I could drink myself to sleep. But somewhere in my brain, I knew if I left without James, I'd never hear the end of it. I sighed out putting my head back and closed my eyes swallowing hard. Just as I got comfortable in my seat, I heard the French doors open behind me, but stayed still. "I don't think anyone noticed dude." I raised my head slowly, and tensed up hearing multiple footsteps behind me. I hoped it wasn't someone that would give me hell and fiddled with my fingers in my sweater pocket. "Hey do you mind if we smoke out here man?" I turned my head quick and pushed my hood back off my face to see who it was, and shot up fast. I turned my body completely to the two men standing and automatically smiled.

"Hey...Logan right? From Starbucks?" I nodded watching Kendall walk towards me smiling wide. "Small freakin' world." I laughed and nodded turning my attention to the man who walked out with him. I recognized him easily as someone who was frequently in and around my house. Because he was someone who worked for James. I wasn't completely sure what his job was particularly, but I knew he wasn't a real bad guy. Actually every time I've come in contact with him, he's been very nice to me. His name was Carlos and one thing I knew for sure was that he ran a small hole in the wall Mexican restaurant. "What brings you here?" I snapped back to Kendall who stopped in front of me pulling out a pack of smokes.

"Well it's a party so..." He nodded glancing over to Carlos who got right next to him and smiled wide.

"Hey Logan! How you doing man?" I shrugged shoving my hands into front jean pockets and opened my mouth to answer but was cut off by Carlos's phone ringing. "Oh...sorry. I gotta take this. Be right back!" I nodded smiling to him watching him walk back to the house. Once he disappeared I turned back to the tall, now smoking handsome man in front of me.

"How do you know Carlos?" I nodded back to where Carlos disappeared while he walked around me and sat down in the chair next to the one I was sitting in.

"He's an old friend. But I'm also an investor in his restaurant." I nodded sitting back down in my seat and watched closely as he inhaled deeply. As he exhaled, he looked at me and quickly extended the cigarette out to me. I shook my head softly and he quickly pulled it back into his body. "He has been having some financial troubles and asked me to come out and help."

"I didn't know he was struggling." I frowned, feeling bad remembering the last time I was in his place, he wouldn't let me pay. "When did you guys meet?" I leaned back a little and put my hands back in my front sweater pocket.

"College." I nodded and once again watched him inhale deeply. As I did, I remembered seeing his nice smile when we were at the Starbucks and felt...giddy. "So what about you? What brought you here tonight?" I sighed out softly and looked away from him watching the snow fall around us. "Wow...sounds fun." I laughed shaking my head and put it back on my chair.

"Just...stupid relationship drama." I raised my head quick and eyed him closely. "You don't want to hear it." He exhaled slowly, smiling and looked up, blinking fast as snow fell on his face.

"Does it have anything to do with your handsome boyfriend leaving you alone at a party?"He turned his head to me, smiling small and I shook my head. "If it makes you feel any better, you could do a hell of a lot worse." I smirked sitting up as he turned to me completely. "What could possibly be more important than spending time with you?" I went still as he flicked his cigarette to the ground and leaned forward in his chair, bending slightly, to get to me. He put his face inches from mine and I swear I heard my breathing become uneven. I locked eyes with him and watched as he raised a hand to my face. I tensed up as a few of his fingertips grazed over my cheek ever so softly. "You are getting covered in snow. Aren't you cold?" I shook my head slowly and he chuckled moving his eyes down my face. I watched him lick his lips as he looked back up into my eyes, his smile gone. "You're shivering, and your nose is really red." I chuckled as his hand moved down away from my face, and if my head wasn't swarming with his ridiculous good looks I would have heard the door behind us, and seen his eyes tear away from my face. But I didn't. And I for sure didn't hear someone come up right beside us. Not until I watched Kendall stand up and heard a voice get cleared. "Uhm..."

"Who the fuck are you?" Hearing James, deep, intimidating voice made me snap back into reality. I shot up fast and turned to look at James who was glaring at Kendall.

"James..." I set a hand on James's chest and pushed gently. "He's just a friend." I forced a smile as James looked down to me but quickly back to James. "What..."

"Is there a problem here?"

"I fucking thinking so." I sighed out pushing on James again seeing him tense his muscles on his arms. "From what I could see you had your hand on my boyfriend." I rolled my eyes raising a hand and forced his face to look down at me. Once he did I raised my eyebrows and grabbed his hand hanging down at his side.

"Calm down. I'm just talking with him." James looked back up, over my head and gently started to push me aside. I pushed him back however, faster than he did and got in front of Kendall. "Go back inside. I'm allowed to talk to whoever I want."

"Talking is one thing...he had his hands on you."

"First of all..." I turned quick and shook my head to Kendall who was smiling. "Logan and I are just talking. Second, you don't own him so you have no say over who he talks to. And third..." Kendall got right next to me and I turned seeing James literally huffing his chest in and out. "If you treated him a little better, you wouldn't worry about who he was talking to."

"Fuck you. You have no idea who I am, or what our relationship is like. Fuck off before you get hurt." I shook my head again and walked into James wrapping my arms around his back walking him backwards.

"Go back inside." James looked down at me and smirked wrapping his arms around me. Tight. "James..."

"Let's go." He turned quick, wrapping an arm around my neck and pulled me to the door. I felt my teeth chatter and pushed harder into him, but hearing the laugh from behind us made him stop and turn quick. "Do you have a fucking problem dickhead?"

"Yeah. You." Before i could say anything, or do anything, James was away from me and walking quickly to Kendall. Kendall turned to him completely and without having anyway to stop it, James swung hard and fast. I didn't need to know where he hit him. Because Kendall was on the ground, facing me, blood coming out of his nose. I yelled loudly and ran over to them, shoving James hard by his back.

"Go! Go back inside! What the fuck is wrong with you!?" James turned to me, completely normal and calm looking and reached out for me. I stepped back and clenched my fists down at my sides. "Your a fucking lunatic! I barely know this guy! We were just talking! Go away and don't talk to me or fucking touch me!" He rolled his eyes and moved forward, smiling. "Go! I'm serious!"

"Don't be ridiculous. We have to go anyway. I have to run an errand." He put his hands on my sides and started to turn me. I shoved him, once more and moved around him fee guilt race through me. "Logan." I bent down quick to Kendall who was rolling onto his side wiping his nose, groaning quietly. I put a hand on his back and rubbed it, helping him sit up. "Logan seriously?"

"Fuck off James...Kendall are you alright?" He sat in front of me and groaned but nodded and then put his head back pinching the bridge of his nose. "Here...let em help you up. I'll clean your face."

"I think I'll just go home actually." I nodded and stood up fast, letting him pull himself up on me. As he got on his feet I heard the door slam sht behind me and gently held him as he swayed. "Fuck my head is throbbing."

"Let me get you a ride. Since it's my fault." He put his hands on my arms and smiled small shaking his head. "I'm so sorry. He is such a jealous dick sometimes I..."

"He seems like a great guy." I frowned as he wiped his nose and closed his eyes groaning again. "Do you think you could do me a favor?" I nodded fast as he dropped his hands from my arms and dug one through his jean pockets. "Would you mind following me home? I don't want to leave my car and I'm worried I'll swerve with how my head feels and..." I stopped him, putting my hands on his biceps and squeezed, smiling.

"James drove. So i'll just drive you home and get a cab." He frowned lowering his head and stared right at me. I nodded reaching down and grabbed his keys pulling them out of his hand softly. "It's literally the least I can do."

"What about your boyfriend?" I chuckled and looked down shaking my head. I shrugged softly kicking the snowy grass under me. I looked back up to him and smiled small.

"What about him?" He opened his mouth but shut it fast. I turned and put a hand on his arm gently pushing him. "Come on...I'll get you home."

 **Quick question? Should I show some different P.O.V.'S? Will it ruin the mystery if you see something through Kendall's eyes? Let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3: Unfaithful

James's P.O.V.

I wanted to scream. I wanted to yell as loud as I could, specifically at Logan for being super naive to think that douche bag was just being nice. I could see it in the way he was looking at Logan. He wanted to strip him and fuck him. Okay...maybe not that but he was definitely looking at him like he was a rib eye hanging up in a butcher shop. I felt like the only thing I could have done, was hit him as hard as I could. I just wish I actually did hit him as hard as I could. And I wish I hadn't seen Logan walk out of the house with him, holding a bag of ice up against his nose. Screaming seemed like the best option. That is until I saw the one person who, even more so than Logan, could calm me down and make me feel good.

Carlos stopped in front of me as I leaned against the fireplace my arms crossed over my chest. I was only standing here, because I could see outside, which is where I just saw Logan get into a huge black pickup truck laughing at something this the asshole I just hit, said. But once I saw Carlos standing in front of me all that anger I just felt, disappeared. "So that's pretty cool. You straight up assaulted my friend Kendall."

"He was touching Logan." Carlos frowned also crossing his arms over his chest, one eyebrow raised. "He was acting like a jackass."

"He always acts like a jackass. That's who Kendall is." He said it calmly and very softly, making my heart flutter. "Johnny said you had an errand to run. You want some company?" He tilted his head to left and had the sexiest God damn smirk on his face, I couldn't help but nod. He chuckled and nodded behind him, to the front door. As he turned I pushed off the fireplace and shoved my hands into my jacket pockets stealing a glance down to his ass in a pair of tight black jeans. As I looked back up, he swung the door open and stepped out, pulling his hood up on his head. I shut the door hard behind me and pulled my car keys out of my pocket.

"Is it cool if I drive?" He only nodded walking out to the street and looked down both ways as heavy snow flakes fell down around him and us. I swallowed hard as he walked around my small silver sports car and went to the passenger side door. "I thought you didn't want to be apart of any of this?" I quickly slid the key into the lock and turned it, hearing his door also unlock. He chuckled again and got in fast knocking his boots off onto the side of my car, to get the snow off. As I got in, slamming another door, I turned to see him pushing his hood off and running a hand through his hair.

"I don't." He looked over at me as he sat back in the seat pulling out a pack of smokes. "I don't want to know what this errand is...so I'll wait in the car if that is alright?" I nodded putting the key in the ignition and harshly revved my engine. "So...how come you and Logan weren't together in there?" I kept my seat belt off as I peeled off the side of the curb and sped down the street. I smelled his cigarette and blindly reached out hearing him inhale. As he handed it to me, I set it in between my lips before putting my hand down, gently on his thigh. I slowed down to a stop sign and glanced in my rear view mirror seeing no one and quickly took my other hand off the wheel and inhaled deep and harshly before lowering it from my mouth. I glanced over to see I was being watched and smirked handing the cigarette back to him. He took it but still kept looking at me. I exhaled stepping on the gas, and grabbed the wheel clearing my throat.

"He is always pissed off at me. I can't ever win."

"Yeah that whole hitting a guy you don't know doesn't help." I rolled my eyes as one of his hands set on mine, still on his thigh. "And he's not stupid James. He has to know you're not faithful."

"He has no idea Carlos. Trust me. He wouldn't be with me if he did. He'd also have my balls in a vise if he found out I was fucking around on him."

"So why was he pissed this time then?" I eyed him carefully still driving and saw him roll down his window flicking his cigarette gently out it to knock off the ash.

"Well..." I looked back to the front and saw a street sign at a corner we were approaching. I veered off to the right and slowly turned the corner going down the new street. "He happened to see one of my shirts on the bedroom floor today. It was a little stained."

"Stained?" I laughed sitting back and squeezed his thigh hearing him quietly say oh. "So he went down the same route...wants you to quit and what not?"

"Yeah. And honestly...I want to. But I know the minute I walk away they will come after me, and more importantly him." I heard him laugh as I slowly rolled to a stop in front of another huge mansion, like the one we just left.

"How is it that you could be a ruthless thug and yet still have the heart of fucking gold?" I squeezed his thigh one last time before I opened up my car door.

"Be right back." He quietly said okay before I shut my door and shoved my hands into the pockets of my jacket. I gripped onto the rolled up cash in my left pocket and gently touched the envelope in my right one. I was careful to walk up the sidewalk feeling my feet not so stable on the snowy ground. But as I walked up to the wrap around porch, the front door to the house opened, making me stop quick. I gripped tighter onto the cash in my pocket. Walking out of the house, zipping up the black sweater on his body was a man I hated more than anything. But like every time I saw him, I smiled big and squared up my shoulders. "Jack." The aging man walked down his porch steps and right up to me, frowning. "How's your night going?"

"Well my daughter came home with a real piece of shit so not great. Hopefully you can make it better?" He raised both eyebrows at me and extended his right hand. I quickly did as well, the envelope in my hand and gently slapped it into his hand. His frown turned into a big grin and he gently pulled his hand back. "Thank you very much my friend." I smirked and nodded watching him slip the envelope into his pocket. "Anything else?"

"Yes." Jack's smile fell off his face and I shrugged glancing around at the snow covered front yard. "We need a favor from you Senator." I looked back to him my smirk now wide and held back my laughter seeing him go completely still. "A friend of ours is in serious financial trouble. It seems like a few of your people have some racists tendencies." He looked down quick and I frowned. "Carlos Garcia's restaurant is constantly being hit with graffiti and random ICE inspections. No one really wants to go around there anymore either. Why?" He looked back up and swallowed hard.

"It's not my choice. It's the people..." I raised a hand quick and set it on his shoulder shaking my head.

"Hey I get it. You have people pulling your puppet strings for you so you don't look like the bad guy. But let's get one thing straight." I stepped closer, moving my hand to his neck and quickly and harshly grabbed a hold, squeezing tight. Both his hands went to mine around his neck, but it just encouraged me to squeeze harder. "If these attacks continue to happen, we will release all those pictures we have of you with the many, many different hookers and prostitutes you like to fuck with." I raised my other hand quick and harshly shoved the rolled money into his sweater pocket. "And we will have you removed from office." I let his neck go and stepped back hearing him gasping out, and bending slightly, putting his hands on his knees coughing out. "And it's not going to be done within the laws of our democracy. Do we understand each other Senator Williams?" He stood up straight rubbing his neck and nodded fast, looking right in my eyes. I smiled big and raised my hand again, gently slapping his face. "Fantastic. Have a good night Senator. Tell the wife and kids I said hello." I turned fast putting my hands back in my pocket and walked to my car still on, with Carlos sitting in it, looking fucking great, but not looking at me.

"Tell Johnny it will be taken care of." I only nodded, chuckling quietly as I got to my door and opened it, slipping in fast. As I slammed my door and glanced out Carlos's window I saw Jack was still standing where I left him.

"Is that Senator Williams?" I nodded stepping on my gas and harshly turned my steering wheel, so I could turn around on the street. "What the fuck does Senator Williams have to do with you guys?" I shook my head adjusting myself in my seat and sat back breathing out hard. "Were you squeezing his throat? And then hit him in the stomach, or something?"

"No. Do you wanna grab some dinner or something?" I eyed him as I turned back down the street of Johnny's house, but instead of going back to his house, I went the other way. Carlos shook his head, flicking his cigarette out his rolled down window. He rolled the window back up and sat up further on his seat.

"Sure. I just need to do something first." I turned my head completely to him but couldn't stop him as he reached down into my crotch, already taking off my seat belt. I groaned as his other hand cupped around the outline of my cock in my jeans and looked back to the road.

"Do you not remember the last time we tried this?"

"Yeah you came all over my car and almost got us killed." My belt, zipper and button were undone and he quickly pulled my dick out of my boxers and jeans rubbing it quickly and roughly. "Can you handle it this time?" I put my head back and shook my head thrusting my hips up into his hand. "James..." I looked back up and pulled over to the side, of a very empty street and stopped my car. I grabbed his face and pulled it up to mine hard. His hand left my dick and both of his went to my neck. I blindly reached to my wheel, and searched for a little button that would raise my steering wheel. When I felt it, I hit it and then quickly reached out for him pulling me towards me. He however pushed back and sat back in his seat. I almost started to pout but when I saw him kicking off his boots I sat back and grabbed a hold of myself, slowly stroking. I watched with wide eyes as he pulled his jeans and boxers off in an impressive amount of time, and then crawl over to me. I pushed my seat back a little and raised my legs so he could sit on my lap while he rubbed me to get hard. "Can I ask you something?" I nodded as he sat back on my knees and put one hand on my face as he leaned into me. "What do I have to do, to get you all to myself?" I smirked putting my head back and closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to see his hurt face. "I...I understand your job is difficult and dangerous. And I even understand that Logan is like...the love of your life, or whatever but..."

"But nothing." I raised my head back up and shook it seeing him sit up, so he could put me inside him. "I'm not going to risk anything happening to you. If Logan ever found out I was cheating on him, not only would it crush him, he would do everything he could to let Johnny and everyone else know who it was with, and you'd be dead." He rolled his eyes but groaned out as he put me at his entrance. "Doesn't this seem like the better option?" He chuckled leaning forward and put his forehead on mine, just as I slid inside him.

"Yeah. I would much rather only fuck you in a car, or quickly at my house. then to be in an actual relationship with you, and go on real dates." I grabbed a hold of his hips hard and raised him up, just to push him back down on me. "With all the trouble Logan puts you through...why don't you just leave him? Just say it's not working out, and come live with me?"

"Because I love him." We locked eyes as he put his hands on my chest and I shook my head. "But I also love you. Please just...be patient with me." He closed his eyes and groaned again, pushing his lips softly into mine. "I'm going to figure something out, alright?" I pulled back a little, raising one hand and cupped his neck gently. "Just...wait for me, okay?" He nodded fast pushing in again, and licked at my lips forcing my mouth open. Once I did, I let him control our kiss as I controlled the speed of how hard I was fucking him. We went silent, except for the occasional groan, and the sound of his body slamming down on mine. And in the silence and darkness around us, as snow fell, I knew Logan was out somewhere, probably with Kendall, most likely doing exactly what I was doing. At least that's what I tricked my brain into thinking. That way I wouldn't feel as guilty.


	4. Chapter 4: Would Never

Logan's P.O.V.

I felt awkward. I was standing behind a man, I barely knew gently with a hand on his back, as he fought with his keys to get his front door open. We were in a huge building, in a very nice part of downtown. He told me, on the drive here, that he just moved into this condo and apologized about the mess. I assured him I didn't care, and when he finally got his door open, he moved out of my way and motioned me in. I stepped in gently wiping my wet feet off on his door mat and walked in squinting in at the darkness. "I've never met a vampire before." I raised my arms in front of me, once I was enclosed in darkness, because he closed his front door, and stopped walking.

"You're funny. But, I prefer darkness. It helps me see better." I frowned feeling him set a hand on my side, and stepped around me. "Here..." Just as his hand left my side, the lights came on up above me, and I lowered my arms fast, watching him walk ahead of me. "Can I get you a drink?" I smirked and shamelessly stared down at his butt. I frowned however seeing it covered by his black coat and followed after him as he walked down a hall, disappearing.

"I'd take some coffee if you have any." I put my hands into my sweater pocket and swallowed hard turning down the same hall he went too. "Also...I just want to make sure you are alright, and I'm going to go home." He nodded as he turned on the lights in his huge shiny kitchen and went right to the counter that had a very fancy looking coffee maker on it. I glanced around a wall seeing a huge flat screen hanging on the wall in front of a black leather couch. I walked slowly to the island and pulled out a stool sitting softly. I leaned forward hearing him do something with his back to me and sighed. "I am really sorry still Kendall. About James. He's...he's a real piece of work." He turned to me fast and leaned against the counter behind him.

"Why are you apologizing for him?" I laughed folding my arms over each other on the counter top and shook my head.

"Because he never well." He smirked turning his head to look out to his living room, giving me a chance to look at him. His eyes were bruised up in the corners by his nose. I was convinced it was broken, but he refused to go to the hospital. I had wiped his face up pretty well before we left the party, and even got him some ice, but it still looked bad. However, knowing how attractive he looked to me, to see him bruised up and a bloody kind of made him even more attractive. And as he turned his head back to me I saw the beautiful, colorful blossoming flower tattoo on his neck, and swallowed hard.

"Am I reading this wrong, or are you flirting with me?" I felt my cheeks flush as he quickly shimmied out of his coat pushing off the counter. "I..."

"I'm in a relationship." He stopped walking, his jacket now off and I forced a weird smile. "I think you're really nice Kendall. And incredibly good looking. But I'm in love with someone who has been through a lot with me." He laughed as he continued to walk out towards the hallway to the front door. I glanced over my shoulder and watched him open a closet and hang his coat up on a hanger. When the door shut and he turned back to face me, I swallowed a hard gulp seeing his tight black short sleeved shirt clutching onto the muscles in his arms, and stomach and pecks. I noticed a few tattoo's on both arms, but ignored my brain telling me to feel how good his skin felt under my fingertips. I looked up at his face as he got right next to me and sat in the stool softly.

"I was going to say..." He leaned on the island and licked his lips shaking his head as he looked up at his kitchen in front of us. "No matter how big of an asshole James is...you seemed to have a good reason to stay with him, so I don't think we should be anything but friends." I laughed out loud making him turn to me, which made me cover my mouth and stop laughing fast. He chuckled turning a little to me and raised one arm, resting his head in his open hand. "I'll admit...you are super fucking hot." I blushed looking away and crossed my ankles over each other gently swinging them as I played with the sleeves of my sweater. "With an ass I would murder for but..." I looked back to him and he shrugged. "You're in a relationship. I respect that."

"So then why did you try to kiss me?" He sat up straight, mouth hanging open and I laughed, gently shoving him by his shoulder. "Out in the backyard at the party. You were leaning into me, and touched my cheek. What else would have been the reason, other than you trying to make a move?"

"You were covered in snow."

"Only in that one spot on my face thought, right?" I raised an eyebrow and he laughed sliding off the stool walking back into his kitchen.

"What do you take in your coffee?" He opened his fridge and I peered inside. I could only see a six pack of Corona and a gallon of milk. And as he glanced over his shoulder to me, I smiled and nodded.

"Milk. A little bit of sugar." He nodded reaching in and grabbed the gallon. "So tell me...you said you went to college with Carlos? What was your major?" He kept his back to me as he pulled down two coffee mugs and opened a drawer.

"Business. I got a masters in business intelligence and analytics management." I nodded and stayed quiet, until he turned back to me and chuckled. "On top of being able to help business's start with my financial expertise, I help business owners grow and expand by every means available. Like with Carlos's restaurant." I nodded again and he sighed out leaning against his sink. "His food is great. His location is in a crowded shopping center. But because of the country's current climate, regarded Mexican immigrants, he's loosing customers." I frowned slouching a bit.

"We've never had that problem here before. People love his food. They don't care about where he's from, or what language he speaks." He tilted his head slightly and crossed his arms, extenuating his muscles even more in both his arms, and chest.

"You didn't hear about what happened the other night to him? Or his place?" I sat up straight and shook my head. He cleared his throat looking away from me. "Someone broke his two front windows and fucked it up. They stole the cash out of his register, and almost all the liquor." I deflated a little and closed my eyes feeling even worse for not paying the last time I was there. But he was so persistent. "They also left some racist ass graffiti on his walls. And somehow, ICE got a tip about some undocumented immigrants and he lost half his staff." I opened my eyes and breathed out hard.

"That...is so fucked up." He nodded just as a few beeps came from behind him and he turned, grabbing the two mugs. "Maybe James can do something about it." I said it quietly. Actually I thought I said it in my head because I was starting to realize maybe it wasn't so bad that I was with a thug. But when a coffee cup was placed in front of me, I looked up and saw I was being watched. I swallowed hard and smirked. "Thanks." I grabbed the mug and put it to my lips taking a quick sip.

"What would James be able to do?" I froze and glanced to him, the mug still at my lips. "I actually don't know what he does. Or you. But he had a pretty nice little sports car so he must make a good amount."

"He is in construction." I said it feeling horrible for lying but knew I had to. James has told me many times before. If anyone asked what he did for a living, I was supposed to tell them he worked construction. I always thought it was ironic, seeing as most guys who worked for a crime family, worked "construction". But went along with it. "Can...can I use your bathroom?" He nodded putting his mug down and slid off his stool. I followed him quick pulling my phone out of my jean pocket and clutched it as he turned a light on in a room and stepped back. "Thank you." He nodded, turning and walked away. I walked in the bathroom fast and shut the door leaning against it as I quickly dialed James. I put the phone to my ear and looked up at myself in the mirror pushing the fallen, flat brown hair on my forehead, off to the side, like I had put it before we left for the party.

"Hello?" I froze with my hand on my hair, hearing a voice that definitely wasn't James. In fact it sounded very familiar. "Helloooo..." His voice was very sing songy. And it made my stomach turn. "I don't know...I just heard your phone ringing and answered it..." I softly and very faintly heard James's voice come closer but kept very still and quiet.

"Shit..." His soft, but panicked sounding voice come on the other end and I swallowed hard. "Hey babe." I closed my eyes, dropping both hands and took in a deep breath. I wanted to ask him if he could do anything for one of our friends, who needed help. But hearing that same friend, I was just feeling sorry for, answer my boyfriends phone made me absolutely furious. "Loges?!" I opened my eyes and brought my phone back to my ear.

"Who the fuck just answered you phone?" I saw myself in the mirror again and felt brave. And courageous.

"It was Carlos...we're in the middle of something right now. Dealing with that errand I was telling you about earlier."

"Don't play me for a fucking idiot James Diamond." I paused hearing him sigh and then a door shut on his end. "Are you fucking him, or something?"

"No. Will you calm the hell down and listen to me? I am trying to get Carlos some help seeing as some assholes are trying to run him and his business out of town. And if you had come with me, you would have known that! Instead you get to play the fucking victim and accuse me of shit you don't have proof of!" I slouched a little feeling my anger get replaced with guilt and held around myself softly. "When I get home, I'll explain everything to you and then you can yell at me and say whatever. But I need to take care of this, alright?"

"Okay. I'm sorry." He went quiet and I pushed off the door. "I...I actually was just calling because I just heard about his place getting messed up. I...I wanted to see if you could do anything about it." I turned on the sink and gently started to wash my hands.

"I'll tell you everything later. I have to go." Before he said anything else, or I could, he hung up. I put my phone on the counter quick, and washed my hands. I slid my phone back into my jeans after drying my hands and pulled the door open turning off the light. However I stayed in the dark bathroom seeing Kendall's silhouette blocking me.

"Everything okay?" I nodded, smiling small and he nodded back taking his hands out of his jean pockets. "So..."

"I...I need to get home." He stopped and frowned but nodded. "I..."

"Look. I don't know you that well Logan. But you have been nice to me since I met you and like I said...your hot." I gave a pathetic smile as he reached out and put a hand on my shoulder. "But if anything...it looks like you could use a good friend and I've been known to be a great one." My smile fell and he stepped forward. "You ever need someone to talk to...don't hesitate to give me a call." I watched his hand fall off my shoulder and looked down. "You sure you want to take an Uber, or Cab? I can drive you. I'm feeling better now anyway." I looked back up and chuckled.

"No I'll be alright. I'll take an Uber. But..." I stepped forward and gently touched his bare forearm squeezing gently. "How can I call you if I need a great friend if I don't have your number?" His mouth parted slowly and I smirked handing him up my phone. As he took it, and he started to type in it, I knew James would loose his mind if he found out I had a really cute guys number, but didn't really care. When he handed me my phone back I sighed out and quickly pulled up the Uber app. "Have a good night Kendall." I gently walked past him and ordered a car, with my head down, and my cheeks red.

"You too Logan. Get home safe." I nodded opening his front door and stepped out, quickly shutting it behind me. I knew If I looked back, I'd probably tackle him and beg him to take me. But I couldn't. And I would never do that to James.


	5. Chapter 5: Guilt

**Kendall's P.O.V.**

"I sent him a text asking him to come by. He replied he would be here in about 20. Any movement?" Like I have been for the past hour, I continued to stare at the beautiful, albeit too large house I was parked in front of, and sighed out. I slouched down in my seat and put my head back yawning quietly. "Kendall?" I smirked seeing no movement and rolled down my window, just a little.

"No movement Los." He sighed on his end and I raised my phone up to my face and opened up angry birds. "Tell me one more time why you get to fuck around and have an affair with a hardcore thug who just so happens to be so fucking hot its hard to look at him, while I get stuck with babysitting duty?"

"It's not babysitting duty Kendall. You are literally protecting this guy. And I told you, you could do whatever you needed to get him to trust you. Just cause you aren't as smooth as me doesn't make it my fault." I looked up fast hearing a garage door opening and slouched down even more seeing James and Logan's garage open.

"Don't you feel just a little bad? For making him cheat on his boyfriend? Who is actually really in love whit him?"

"Every single time. But it has to happen." I rolled my eyes seeing James starting to shovel his driveway covered head to toe in black, talking quietly. I could faintly hear his voice but seeing Logan walking out of the garage in just a grey hoodie and black sweats, with snow boots on, made everything sort of go blank in my head. Ever since I saw his picture, about a year back, I have had very real, but dangerous feelings for the guy. He was super attractive. Like model status. I knew more about him, then he would probably ever want me to know. And every time I found something out about him, I felt like those dangerous feelings got more intense. But no matter how much I thought I liked him, or thought he was cute, I couldn't do anything. Not when I had a job to do. "What's going on?" I snapped out of my thoughts, blinking fast seeing Logan close the mail box and turn back to walk to the garage. I watched with slight hatred and jealousy as Logan walked to James who was about halfway done with shoveling his driveway, and put a hand on his red cheek. Logan got up on tippie toes and kissed James's lips, making James reach out and wrap and arm around his back.

"You're lover boy is getting some love of his own right now." Carlos sighed but I continued seeing Logan walking back into the garage looking down at the stack of mail he just got. "It looks like he's going to be leaving soon. He's shoveling the driveway."

"Okay. I'll keep James here for as long as I can. Get Logan to invite you over. And make sure you put that recording device in their room. If James is going to say anything incriminating it will be in there."

"10-4." I heard the phone click off and sat up a little watching James still shoveling his driveway. He was completely oblivious to me. Then again I don't think he would even know to look for me. As far as I was concerned Logan never told him he was with me last night. James only knew what he saw, which was me not doing a good job of being subtle with trying to kiss Logan. I knew If i could get Logan to kiss me, he would start talking to me. Or he'd hit me. I was willing to take that chance. Unfortunately James saw and hit me a lot harder than I would have liked. But it did help Logan feel sorry for me, and offer to take me home. I felt bad slipping the recording device into his sweater pocket. But he didn't notice. And I got nothing from it. From what Carlos and I could hear, when he got home, James was already home and they yelled at each other for a little bit, before Logan apologized for lord knows what, and they had sex. Not how I wanted to spend my night.

After watching James shovel the driveway and a little bit of the sidewalk, he disappeared into the garage for a good five minutes. When there was movement again, it was that of a huge black truck, like mine pulling out. He was slow as he got out and even slower as he pulled out onto the street. I sunk down low in my seat and closed my eyes hoping he didn't notice me. I waited even long after I heard his truck drive away. Honestly, I wasn't sure how I was supposed to get Logan to invite me over. I doubt he would want me there. For what I know about him, he doesn't like people knowing about his private life because his boyfriend is a murdering drug dealer. But I digress.

After realizing I should just take my chance and ask Logan if he wants to hang out, I slowly sat up in my seat. As I did, I glanced out my window and gasped out and jumped back slightly seeing a figure standing outside my truck. And it just wasn't any figure. It was Logan. His hood was pulled up on his head, and his head was slightly tilted smiling small in at me. I swallowed hard feeling my cheeks go hot and quickly pushed the button to roll down my window. "Are you stalking me?" I sat up completely and shook my head fast making him smile wide and come in closer to my car. "You have no idea how fucking lucky you are, James didn't notice you."

"I was just..."

"Do you want to come in?" He cut me off fast standing up straight putting his hands on my car door, still smiling. "I just put some cinnamon rolls in the oven and have a pot of coffee brewing. I could use a friend right now." I swallowed hard seeing him flutter his eyelashes and give me an almost pouty look. Like he was...flirting. It kind of caught me off guard since last night he was so staunch on his feelings toward me. "You can say no Kendall." I looked up to his eyes not noticing i was staring at his soft full pink lips, and smirked. "Although..." He leaned in further to me, putting his head in my truck inches from mine. "You were the one parked out in front of my house for the past hour so it would be weird if you didn't want to come in."

"I'd like to come in, yeah." He smiled and pushed off my car turning. I rolled my window up watching him walk back to the driveway, carefully so he wouldn't slip. I shut my truck off, pocketed my keys and the little recording box and got out, slamming my door shut hard. I walked up to Logan quickly who was already in his garage and swallowed hard again. As soon as I stepped in, he hit the button by the door leading into the house. I glanced around at the two sports cars parked right next to each other, and quickly walked to the door he left open. As I stepped inside his house I watched him turn down a hall, and disappear. I followed fast shutting the door softly behind me and went down the same hall seeing him already working around a huge, clean kitchen. "I'm not stalking you." He laughed with his back to me and I carefully walked to the island, pulling out a bar stool.

"That's a shame." I frowned sitting down and sat back putting my hands into the pockets of my jacket. "You know...when I came home last night, James was home and I didn't tell you this last night, but I called him in your bathroom. I accused him of cheating because that friend of yours Carlos answered his phone." I froze still watching him with his back to me and tensed up. "And then he got home, and I knew...I knew something was off." He turned quick, two mugs in his hands and grinned big at me. "So like usual we fought, i cried, we fucked and went to bed just to wake up like nothing happened." He walked around the island, to me and set the mugs down. He finally sat down and sat back sighing out. "You've been friends with Carlos for a while, right?"

"Yes." He smirked leaning forward and put his chin in his palm as he put his elbow on the island in front of us.

"Do you know what kind of cologne he wears?" I frowned also leaning forward and shook my head.

"No. Maybe you should trust James." He laughed pushing back and grabbed his cup taking a long sip. "I don't know a lot about the guy but he does seem to care about you. SO much so he hit a guy for touching your cheek." He snorted in his mug before putting it down and wiping his mouth shaking his head at me. "Surely he's never given you any other reason to make you think he'd do that?"

"Well lets see..." He raised a leg wrapping an arm around it and titled his head at me. "Every cute piece of ass that walks by him, he winks or flirts with them regardless of whether i'm with him or not. He goes out at night and tells me, he's doing one thing but can never keep a story straight." I sighed out sitting back and picked up my coffee cup. "Ever since I met James, I have been that same stupid, naive, young guy who thought one man could fix all his problems and protect him from everything evil." I causally sipped my drink as he chuckled and lowered his leg also grabbing his cup. "Listen to me bitch about shit you don't wanna hear." I swallowed the hot liquid fast and lowered the cup but he was sliding off his stool, smiling wide. "How is your nose? You really should have a bandage on that. Or I don't know...go to the hospital." He set his mug back down and gently touched my arm as he walked behind me. "Let me help." I spun my head fast and watched as he walked slowly into a dark hallway, not looking back. I got off my stool quick, put my mug down and shimmied out of my coat. I carefully put my recording device in my jean pocket and as i walked to the hallway, i glanced down to make sure it wasn't too noticeable and prepared myself for talking him into going upstairs with me.

I walked down a long dark hallway before I saw a light on in a room at the end. As i approached it, i heard water running and stepped in slowly. Logan was standing in front of a beautiful long marble counter top sink, washing his hands. Around him, in the bright clean bathroom were dark blue and white hand towels, along with a nice porcelain toilet and a huge walk in shower. He looked up at me, through the mirror and nodded me in. "Take a seat." He motioned over to the toilet and I swallowed hard walking to it. "Your eyes look painful."

"Just a little sore. Like I said...I don't feel a broken bone. Trust me, I know what it feels like." He nodded as I sat down and when he turned off the water and grabbed a hand towel, he bent over. In front of me. Almost as if on purpose. I stared at his perfectly round bubble butt outlined by his sweats and ignored the noises he was making as he dug through the cabinet under the sink. "So..." He stood up quick and turned to me, holding a large white first aid kit. He set it on the counter and opened it up, pulling out a bottle of alcohol. I tensed up as he quickly poured some on a white cotton pad and walked to me. I sat up straight and tilted my head to look up at him as he stopped in between my legs. He reached out and gently touched my chin bending his head slightly. We locked eyes as he smiled.

"This is going to hurt. You have a little cut on the top of your nose, and i need to make sure its clean." I nodded as he raised his other hand holding the cotton pad. As soon as the cold wet fabric touched my nose, I reached out, with both hands, and gripped onto his hips. I gasped out, squeezing my eyes shut to play along with the "pain". It didn't really hurt. But I figured it would make him feel even more sorry for me. "I know...I'm sorry. It's not going to make this handsome face anymore handsome, if you get an infection though." I opened my eyes slowly as he continued to wipe my nose, that smile now gone. "Sorry." He said it quietly as he turned his torso slightly to reach back to the first aid kit. I took the time to notice a hickey on his neck...at least i hoped it was a hickey and not a hand print. I also still kept a hold of his hips and swallowed hard as he turned back to me. When we locked eyes again he smiled small and gently wiped my face with a clean, dry cotton pad. "Feel better?"

"Absolutely." He quietly cleared his throat throwing the cotton pad somewhere to my left. As he fumbled with the bandage wrapper. his cheeks turning red, I slowly started to move both hands from his hips, to his ass. He looked into my eyes after getting the band aid out of the package and swallowed hard. I softly and gently rested my hands on his ass cheeks and pulled him just a little closer to me. He quickly reached up and set the band aid on my cut on my nose pressing down kind of hard to make sure it stayed. When it was on, his fingertips rested gently on my cheeks on my face and we kept our eyes locked. "Thank you." He smirked, but was still blushing as one of his hands moved down my face and rested on my neck. "If you weren't with James...would I have a chance?" I gently started to move my hands, up and down his ass, and thighs, squeezing his cheeks every now and then. He seemed to move in closer at the action and my words, and craned his neck down so his face could get closer to mine. He put his face inches from mine, both hands now on my neck and smiled.

"I'm with James." I frowned resting my hands on the back of his thighs and he chuckled. "And you still have a chance." One of his hands moved to the back of my neck and ran his fingers through my hair. It looked like he was going to say something else because his mouth opened, but I kept him quiet. I stood up fast, picking him up from under his thighs and wrapped his legs around my waist. He gasped quietly as his arms wrapped around my neck and he moved in closer to my face. I took just a few steps to get to the counter and gently set him down. Immediately his hands moved down to the hem of my shirt and started to pull it up. I was quick to help him as i reached back and tugged on it form the back. "I've never cheated on James before." I tore my shirt off and tossed it to the floor setting my hands on his thighs. He bit his bottom lip looking down my chest and stomach before looking back up at me shaking his head. "But I know he fucks around on me. SO i might as well level the playing field." I frowned moving my hand sup to his sweats and tugged kind of rough. He gasped again putting his hands on the edge of the counter as I pulled off his sweats and boxers without even trying too hard. I waited until he was completely undressed, at least on the bottom before looking back up at his face. His mouth was hanging open and looking at me with clouded, lust filled eyes. I grabbed both his hands and moved them to my jeans and belt. He closed his mouth quick and sat up leaning forward. His lips attached to my neck and I groaned quietly looking at myself in the mirror behind his head.

"So I'm just a booty call."

"Is that a problem?" His voice was quiet and calm as he yanked the belt off, and popped the button and pulled down the zipper of my jeans. He was quick to put his hand in my boxers and started to rub as he looked up at me putting his other hand on my left peck. "I don't even know you."

"Is that a problem?" He smirked gently pushing me back as he slid off the counter. I swallowed hard as he pulled my jeans and boxers down, hoping the recording device didn't fall out, and watched as he got on his knees in front of me, immediately putting my dick in his mouth. I groaned out loud leaning forward and put one hand on his head as the other grabbed hold of the edge of the counter behind his head as he sucked me hard and very passionately. "Fuck..." He pulled back off my dick with a pop and started to stroke me leaning forward, placing kisses to the skin on my thigh. "Are you sure about this?" He laughed as he stood up fast but turned even faster. He set his hands palm down on the counter and pushed his ass back into me. I grabbed hold of his hips again pushing him forward to hold him in place against the counter. We locked eyes through the mirror and eh smirked.

"A little late for that, don't you think?" He gave me an evil smile as he forcefully pushed back into me, making my dick press up against his right ass cheek. He bit his bottom lip again and grabbed my hands locking our fingers together. "Thanks for being a good friend." I smirked as i pulled my right hand out from his, and quickly grabbed hold of my dick. Without telling him, I pushed hard inside, fast. He groaned out falling forward pushing his hands up to rest on the glass of the mirror. I held hold of his hips and started a very hard and fast pace. He tucked his head down between his arms and groaned every time I hit inside him. I stared at the back of his head, feeling nothing but guilt rushing through me. I knew his boyfriend wasn't faithful. I should have told him. And I knew this was going to make him feel so guilty once i left, because i knew he actually loves James. And above all else I knew, as soon as he found out who I was, or why I was here, he would never ever want anything to do with me. But for now, as I fucked him and heard him curse and say my name quietly, as he panted, I was happy with where I was. Once I put my recording device in his home to infiltrate his boyfriends crime family, I would be even happier.


	6. Chapter 6: What A Mess

**Logan's P.O.V.**

If I kept smiling like I was now my face was going to be stuck like this. Not that, that was a huge problem. I haven't felt this good in a long time. Including the time I've spent with James. I wasn't sure what was more exciting. The fact that about 30 minutes ago Kendall was inside me, and we were screwing so hard and fast we fogged up the mirror in the bathroom. Or that after we had sex, he let me lay on top of him on the floor of my bathroom and gently and softly and lovingly rubbed my back. In the time that I have known Kendall and been around Kendall, it felt like he had more love to give to me, then James ever has. And as if to really rub that in my face even more, he offered to take me wherever I needed to go today. And he only offered because the roads have barely been plowed and he wanted me to be safe. It made my heart burst. Because James hasn't really ever cared about my safety outside the four walls of our house. Okay, that's not completely true but it felt even better coming from Kendall. Maybe because in Kendall's eyes, I could only see one thing. Rather one person. Me. And the last time I ever looked in James eyes, not only did I not see me, or our love, I saw nothing. Except maybe his greed, his lust for other men, and himself. No wonder I was so giddy around Kendall.

I couldn't help but inhale sharp and deep as soon as we got in his truck. It smelled like his cologne and it made my stomach flutter and my knees weak. Before we left, he asked to use my bathroom, which I of course said yes, so while he went back in my house, I decided to snoop around his truck. He had all his insurance papers, and registration papers in his glove compartment. He had a half empty Starbucks cup in the cup holder along with a water bottle. There was a bunched up sweater on the back seat along with a black back pack. I really wanted to go through his back pack, but he got back to the truck before I had time. When he did get comfortable in his seat and started the truck, I sat back and put on my seat belt swallowing hard. I wanted to tell him I had fallen for him but didn't want to freak him out. I've known him for a whole day and I already felt like I loved him. That would scare even a crazy person. So I kept quiet and watched as he skillfully drove through our snowy town. Honestly I felt like words weren't needed between us. We both knew how the other felt. That thought alone made me even more scared.

I knew we were headed to Carlos's restaurant because I told him I felt bad for what happened. We were now there. We hadn't said one word the whole ride. And as soon as he parked and shut off his truck, we still continued to stay quiet. I softly shut my door and walked carefully through snow to get to the front of his truck. When I did, I couldn't help but smile seeing him waiting for me there. He smiled back, chuckling quietly. "I hope no one will notice that hickey on your neck." I went still, my hand on the headlight next to me. He laughed again reaching out and gently wrapped my scarf around my neck softly running his fingertips over my cheek once my neck was covered. "Better." He dropped his hand from my face and turned, quickly walking up onto the sidewalk in front of Carlos's restaurant. I followed close feeling my cheeks burning from the lust and embarrassment. I ignored it though because that was just the effect Kendall had on me. However, as I walked to him, holding the door open for me, something on the huge wide window by the door caught my eye. To anyone else, it would probably look like just a plain sticker. But to me, seeing the small but bright yellow upside down smiley face told me the things that happened to Carlos, were being taken care of. And that probably wasn't the best thing.

I walked into the warm, good smelling open seating area putting my hands in the pockets of my jacket, smiling small. The smile left as soon as it came thought. Because besides seeing the older Hispanic couple sitting in a booth in the corner, and all the normal, cute yet authentic decorations around the place, it was very different. Mostly because a few of the dark wood tables and matching chairs were gone. And in their spots were a few bits of broken wood pieces. And there was one spot on the other side of the restaurant that had caution tape blocking off a wooden booth that looked like it had been burned. And then the real kicker for me too see was what was up above the burned booth. It was a horrible offensive word followed by, jump back over the boarder. I swallowed hard feeling super bad simply for the color of my skin, but also because he was now in a deeper mess than just some racists assholes. Even though that was horrible in itself. "Kendall! And Logan!" I turned away from the writing on the wall and forced a painful smile seeing Carlos walking out to us, in a plain black long sleeved shirt, the sleeves bunched up. He had a white dish cloth over his right shoulder, and as he approached us I could see what I had to assume to be paint on his shirt. "I know why you're here..." He eyed Kendall as we walked towards each other smirking slightly before eyeing me and tilting his head. "But what brings you? I'm going to guess it's those street taco's you love so much." I laughed but shook my head and nodded over to the burned booth, my smile falling.

"I'm so sorry about that Carlos." His smile went down a little as he glanced over his shoulder to it and shrugged. "Whatever you need...I want to help however I can." He turned back to me, smiling wide and crossed his arms over his chest.

"It's alright Logan. Don't feel guilty. You don't need to do anything, I promise." I frowned as he turned to Kendall who was still standing next to me and he cleared his throat. "That paperwork you wanted is in my office on my desk. I also have my loan information on it." Kendall nodded and gently patted my back as he walked past both of us off to the kitchen area. Once he was out of ear shot, I stepped closer to Carlos frowning and shook my head.

"That sticker isn't going to help anything. Actually it might make things worse." He laughed gently putting a hand on my shoulder shaking his head.

"Logan you know better than anyone that, that sticker is my best chance of keeping myself safe." I pressed my lips hard together as he gently squeezed my shoulder. "I just want to have a successful business and not worry about if someone is going to rob me or try to set my place on fire again. Isn't that fair?"

"Yes but that sticker is going to draw attention to bad people." I got even closer to him hoping my facial expression conveyed how serious I was. "Worse people then the people around James." He laughed again but nodded letting my shoulder go.

"You said you wanted to help however you can?" I sighed out watching him starting to turn, and walk away. He was going over to the booth that had been burned and was wiping his hands on the hand towel. "I've seen those pictures you painted in your house. You think you could do something about this?" I took my hands out of the pockets of my jacket and followed after him tensing up. "If you really want to help, and if you really insist, I really want this covered." He threw the dish towel to the table and put his hands on his hips turning to me. "What do you say?" I smirked looking up once again at the horrible racist words and nodded.

"Of course." He chuckled and gently patted my shoulder walking off towards his kitchen and office saying he'd bring out the paint and a ladder. I slowly started to take off my scarf around my neck and gently tossed it to a chair close by me. As I started to unzip my jacket I heard the front door open but thought nothing of it. I softly touched the burned wood of the table and shook my head trying to imagine why someone could be so heartless and mean. Just as I cleared my throat and went to step closer to the graffiti wall, I heard someone speaking softly in Spanish. I glanced over my shoulder quickly seeing a group of at least five guys by the little old couple. I also tossed my jacket to a the same chair that had my scarf before I looked away one of the guys looked over at me, and we locked eyes. I could have sworn I recognized him. But I turned away and looked back to the disgusting wall.

"Okay Logan..." I spun quick, smiling wide as Carlos walked out to me, his head down as he held two cans of paint and a paint brush. He looked up as he got to me but stopped quick. He spun around and faced the five men who were now staring at us. I swallowed hard seeing the little old couple leaving as two of the men started to walk to us. "David." The man who I locked eyes with earlier smiled wide and went right to Carlos who bent down and put the paint cans and brush on the ground. He quickly extended his hand out to David who quickly glanced over Carlos's shoulder and looked at me.

"Que pasa hombre?" Carlos looked back at me and swallowed hard, but smiling small.

"Why don't you go ask Kendall to help you get that ladder." I nodded once looking down and put my hands in my jean pockets.

"Say hi to that piece of shit James for me." I froze as I looked up and saw David looking at me still, no longer smiling. And then it hit me. I knew I recognized him because he was what James liked to call a thorn in his side. Which meant he was an enemy. Not good for me. "¿Qué pasa con la pegatina?" Carlos turned back to David and shook his head.

"No te preocupes, David. No es nada serio." David chuckled turning back to Carlos and I took a step to go back to find Kendall, but once again David spoke to me.

"I know it was James." I again went still as he walked around Carlos coming towards me. "Let him know if he tries that shit again we'll deal with him the only way we know how." I swallowed hard as he got about five feet from me and felt my braveness coming out.

"I don't know what your talking about." He laughed taking one step closer but I stood tall. "And I don't think he's afraid of you." David's smile fell off his face and a few of the men who came in with him, stepped forward. He quickly raised a hand and tilted his head, still staring at me.

"Eres un pequeño maricón valiente." I swallowed hard as Carlos stepped up between us quick and gently pushed David back.

"Leave." David looked at Carlos who shook his head fast. "Hubo un momento en que necesitaba tu ayuda, pero ya no. No insultes a mi amigo en mi negocio, y no vuelvas aquí. No quiero ningun problema De cualquiera."

"Es una puta elección realmente estúpida Carlos." I saw Carlos shrug just as Kendall's figure came walking out from the long hallway between the kitchen and bathroom. The other four guys turned to him and even a few put their hands on their hips.

"Get out before it gets messy." David chuckled and turned quick but stopped seeing Kendall staring at all of us. I quickly got next to Carlos who was huffing hard. He was pissed. So was I. But as I watched these men walk towards the front door, a few of them knocking napkin holders off tables as they walked by, my nerves came back to me.

"James has always said you were a pussy." My arm was grabbed hard as Carlos pulled me back rough and got back in front of me. David turned quick eyeing me, his whole body language very different. And scary.

"What the fuck did you just say?" I saw Carlos was trying to block me, but I was far too busy begin stubborn.

"I called you a pussy, jackass." Before I had time to react David pulled out a gun from his waist band. But I didn't need to worry. Because Carlos threw his body into mine, and we both fell to the ground. I closed my eyes and covered my head even though Carlos was basically covering my entire body with his. And the only reason he was, is because there were several guns going off. There was only a few gun shots that rang through the building before everything stopped, and five pairs of feet ran out of the restaurant. I opened my eyes quick as Carlos got off me. I watched as he walked towards Kendall who once again, left me speechless. I pushed myself up as I watched him put a shotgun down by his side huffing out.

"Thanks...how did you know there would be trouble?" Carlos motioned down to the gun in Kendall's hand as they both chuckled. I stood up quick and rushed over to them shaking my head.

"How the hell..." I went quiet as Kendall turned to me, putting the shot gun up against the wall beside him.

"Carlos was worried about someone coming back to attack him, or really try to burn this place down." I crossed my arms over my chest and raised an eyebrow as he stepped closer smiling wide.

"You know how to shoot a gun?"

"And you don't seem to know when to back off a hardcore thug." My mouth parted slightly and he shrugged. "I guess there are some things I need to learn about you." I smiled small as he sighed out glancing around shaking his head. "You should probably call this into the cops." Carlos nodded and quickly started to pull his phone out of his pocket, but I reached out quick and grabbed his hand.

"Wait..." They both looked at me but I only shook my head to Carlos. "If they cops come...and see your window..." Carlos's mouth dropped open and I nodded as he quickly looked at Kendall.

"What about your window?"

"Uhm...nothing man. Would you mind getting those two ladders from the storage closet so we can take out these bullets, and Logan can paint?" Kendall opened his mouth but closed his quick as he nodded. He turned fast and disappeared back into the hallway leaving Carlos and I alone. He smiled small at me and gently brushed something off my shoulder.

"Sorry I threw you to the ground like that. You really should squelch that bad attitude around thugs though." I laughed as I looked at the wall by us covered in bullet holes.

"James tells me the same thing. But I can't help it." I turned back to him and smiled wide. He laughed and turned walking off towards the same hallway Kendall went too. I walked to a small table with two chairs and just as I pulled one out to sit down, the door opened again and to my surprise James rushed in. "James?" His eyes went wide as he spotted me and walked over to me quickly. "What are you doing here?"

"What the hell are you doing here? Was there someone shooting here?" He rushed to me, and grabbed my arms. His eyes roamed over my face and his hands softly touched my chest and arms.

"It's alright James. I'm fine. There was just a slight disagreement between myself and David." He looked up quick and his hands stopped on my rib cage. I reached up and smiled small cupping his face with both my hands. "He was saying something along the lines of he knew it was you and would do something if you tried again, or some shit like that. It's all good now." He quickly grabbed my hands and pulled them off his face stepping back.

"David Velazquez was here?" I nodded, but frowned as he sighed out and let my hands go. "He was the one who shot in here? Where did he go?"

"I don't know where he went but I know Kendall scared them off." He slouched a bit and stepped forward. Before he said anything I got on my tip toes and put my hands on his chest. "I think you should maybe look into Kendall for me." I said it quietly, just in case Kendall and Carlos were close to us, which just made him slouch even more.

"Why?" I frowned moving my hands back up to his neck holding gently. He simply nodded once just as I heard two people walking out to us. And as they did, and he wrapped an arm around my waist and turned us to look at Kendall and Carlos. A thought ran through my head as Kendall and I locked eyes and James held onto me. I was a horrible person. I was cheating on my boyfriend, with a guy I didn't know. And I asked my boyfriend to then turn around and look into the same man I was cheating on him with. There was a small soft kiss to my temple that made Kendall look away quick and forced me to wrap around my boyfriend. All I could think of was how screwed I was going to be if James found out I had slept with Kendall. And a part of me didn't want James to look into Kendall because I was infatuated with the guy. But as I watched him unfold a ladder, I wondered why I was so quick to let him get in my pants. I barely knew him. And I had James.

What the hell did I get myself into?

 _ **Full disclosure...I don't know Spanish. Please, please, please let me know if it's wrong! I did the google translate.**_

 _ **And thanks for the feedback and reading it!**_

 _ **Also if anyone remembers my story about Kendall and Logan dating and Logan having a kid...would you care to see a new installment? I had a sort of idea for one so...just let me know!**_


End file.
